


「九辫」《秘密婚约》（三）

by FZhiYan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZhiYan/pseuds/FZhiYan
Summary: 人设ooc 切勿上升正主杨九郎×张云雷重金求子仰羊×为钱假婚小辫儿ABO设定   白兰地A×水蜜桃O





	「九辫」《秘密婚约》（三）

C12

张云雷起的不算早，睁开眼睛的时候身旁的人已经不见了踪影，平整的被褥仿佛没人睡过一样。只有遍布全身的青紫色痕迹和身下黏腻的不适感才能证明昨晚的自己遭受到了怎样非人的对待。

浑身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛。

强忍着双腿间的酸涩，张云雷一瘸一拐的来到浴室，还未打开门一股呛人的白兰地的味道就伴随着男人粗重的喘息声直冲脑门。

巨大的压迫感让张云雷想要逃，可下一秒就被拖入一个温暖的怀抱。

C13

其实张云雷睁眼的那一刻杨九郎就有所感觉，Alpha总是对自己标记过的Omega格外敏感，反之，Omega也一样。

杨九郎此刻突然恨起来男人的自然生理现象——晨勃。他知道自己昨晚对张云雷太过分了些，也不好再去打扰，只能悻悻的躲进卫生间，投靠陪伴了自己多年的五指姑娘。

手掌不如张云雷的小穴温暖紧致再加上杨九郎也不算太得要领，撸的手都酸了小兄弟也不给面子，依旧倔强的挺立着。

正当杨九郎一筹莫展的时候门外响起了脚步声，但杨九郎实在是不忍心再折腾他，只想着把人抱到床上去让他好好休息一番，自己再回浴室解决。

C14

杨九郎呆愣着看着怀中的美人，怀里的美人也死死的看着杨九郎。刚起床的缘故张云雷的眼里蒙着一层水雾，眼尾泛着红。

妈的，这种感觉好像不太妙啊！

杨九郎和张云雷差不多高，此时杨九郎胯下的硬物恰好顶在张云雷软趴趴的阴茎上，顶的张云雷有些疼。

“我今天用嘴给你弄出来行么？”

张云雷哀求的语气让杨九郎一度以为自己是个淫魔，烦躁的拧紧了眉头杨九郎一把抱起张云雷，“你回床上躺着去。”

C15

躺在床上看着杨九郎挺立的下身张云雷身子止不住的颤抖，杨九郎刚刚是生气了吧？可是自己真的不想再做，也不能再做下去了。

“我用嘴也可以让你舒服的。”说完张云雷将自己葱白的小手覆上黑紫色柱身开始缓慢的撸动，咬了咬下唇仿佛下定了什么决心一般抬头望向杨九郎，“实在不行的话，你可以射在我的嘴里。”

“……”，被包裹的感觉让杨九郎的头皮发麻，强忍着在人嘴里肆虐的冲动杨九郎开始打量起跪在自己双腿之间的Omega。

C16

说实话张云雷是杨九郎见过的最好看的Omega，是那种让杨九郎想和他在一起过一辈子的好看。

尤其是那双眼睛，清澈的让杨九郎想起了马尾藻海，眨眼之间波光潋滟，像极了儿时出现在梦丽的仙子。

而此时仙子一般的人正在自己的双腿间讨好自己，讨好的太过于卖力，以至于双颊都下陷形成两个圆坑。

C17

干涩的肉柱已经被张云雷的唾液浸润的泛起了光泽，柔软的舌尖正时不时进顶头的小孔舔舐腥咸的液体，还偶尔给杨九郎来一个深喉。

杨九郎的呼吸越来越沉重。

“唔…嗯…”

张云雷的嘴角已经开始发酸，却怎么也不能将杨九郎的阴茎整根吞下，索性伸出一只手来撸动着暴露在外的部分。

另一只手不轻不重的揉捏着两颗囊蛋，为了压下内心的羞耻感张云雷用拙劣嗯借口欺骗自己——我就是在把玩两颗核桃而已！

C18

这个姿势非常有利于杨九郎视奸张云雷雪白的屁股，在上边还残留着昨晚自己留下的巴掌印，充分了营造出了一种破碎的美感。

这个人浑身精瘦，屁股却意外的饱满挺翘，杨九郎咽了口吐沫，一只手不自觉的捏住张云雷的后劲。

杨九郎的力气大的吓人，做起这事来又十分的蛮横，每一次都重重的顶在自己的喉口，逼的张云雷眼泪刷刷的掉。

“你可以晃屁股么？”

“嗯…”虽然不知道杨九郎到底想要干什么，但张云雷还是照着做了。

看着张云雷随着自己挺腰的动作而一前一后扭动的屁股杨九郎满足的仰了仰头，想象着自己是在操干着张云雷美妙的肉穴。

要射出来的前一刻杨九郎抽出了自己被润湿的阴茎，独自留下跪在地板上的张云雷，转身进了浴室。

C20

等杨九郎再出来的时候张云雷已经躺在了床上，背对着卧室门，把自己裹成粽子。

“你还好么？”杨九郎没有过任何感情经历，所以他并不懂得怎样安慰柔弱的恋人，只能笨拙的轻轻拍打着他的后背。

“我没事。”

在浴室里射出来的那一刻杨九郎做了一个重大决定，一定要把张云雷留在身边，不能等以后便宜了别人。所以办手续这是也要尽快，看张云雷这样子八成还能睡过去，还是等一切完事之后再好好让他休息吧。

“哦。”思来想去杨九郎还是把张云雷提溜出了被窝，“穿衣服，去学校办理退寝手续。”

听了这话张云雷打心眼里委屈，杨九郎就这么迫不及待吗？自己都和他领了证件签了协议了，还能跑了不成？

但张云雷不敢反驳，只好穿上昨天散落在地的衣服跟在杨九郎的身后，直到坐上杨九郎价值不菲的私家车。

“其实，我觉得我们可以分开走。”张云雷不想太过于招摇，毕竟等自己生下孩子之后两人的关系就可能结束了。现在这么明目张胆的话到时候避免不了被拿出来做文章，自己不好做人。

“我觉得不行。”这是杨九郎今天第二次皱眉，自己是有私心的，他想让所有人都知道张云雷是杨家的少奶奶，免得那个不长眼的人肖想，“你要听我的。”

“……”，想起那份协议张云雷沉默了，有钱人从来都这样不顾别人的感受的么……


End file.
